


Don't You Want Me Baby

by Glytchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bit of comedy, Druid female character, F/M, First Time Together, I think shes POC but i forgot and am not reading over it, Masterbation, Sex, sexting sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: Music themed titles are cool right. I have such terrible writers block I can't breathe SO I'm posting some stuff I've had in the works for months.THERE ISN'T ENOUGH ISAAC FICTION PUT WITH OFC





	

“Isaac? Wanna get out of here?” 

“And do what, Tessa?”

“Each other?”

That was how Isaac Lahey walked face first into a wall, to stunned by the young woman's comment. Derek was staring, heavy brows drawn together, Stiles getting slapped on the back by Scott to help dislodge the curly fries he'd inhaled. 

“That's Not fucking funny Tessa” Isaac growled as he rubbed his face of the pain.

Tessa tilted her head eyeing the werewolf and ignoring the others. “Wasn't aware that I made a joke… thought I was serious about this.”

Isaac scowled deeply, his ears burning, embarrassed and excited, he took, off leaving a stunned and hurt Tessa surrounded by some of their pack. Lydia and Kira went into action first. Moving to lead her away and toward the clothing section of the mall even though Tessa made it difficult for them.

Later in the night with Zero sign of Isaac having shown back up or come calling Tessa paced her room, restless and hurting, she'd been dead serious about hooking up with Isaac and seeing what happened. But the second she brought it up she was shot down. He'd just assumed she was taking the piss and when… a heavy sigh wracked her.

Miserable and lonely she got in bed with her phone, unlocking it to fall into her routine, play her apps, get her dailies bonuses, check her emails and set up one of six bed time playlists to help her. After a while she was dozing only to be startled by her phone buzzing.

Isaac was sending her a text. She ignored it. Then another came in, so in frustration she opened both, they were photos of him looking apologetic… no, she shook the dizzying sleep from her mind and noticed the second was a video. She hit play, thankful for her earbuds. 

The fair haired werewolf was apologizing softly, in his bed, shirtless, looking around and biting at his bottom lip, “I wanted to let you know I didn't mean to be a dickhead. You just shocked me… please forgive me… call me or text me back… please I'll make you a new video…” He panned the phone down his lanky body revealing not much else in the way of covering except a bed sheet. “Please Tessa?”

She was awake, so very much awake. She hit reply pecking her screen quickly, 'What exactly are you offering me Lahey?’ 

Message sent.

Message received and read, her breathing slowed, willing herself to relax and wait. Her screen lit up, buzzing again, 'Send me a selfie of you right now, please. And I'll Make sure you are interested in the reply video.’ 

Scowling at her phone she told herself to remember to punch Isaac at school tomorrow morning. But she was curious, and wanted more from him. So getting settled with her glasses in place She snapped a selfie looked it over and deleted it with a quickness, sitting upright she brushed her hair quickly then pulled the deep red locks to one shoulder, her T-shirt smoothed out and pillow fluffed.

The smooth bronze skinned, Teen Druid in training snapped a slightly sexy photo, examining the image, she looked just sexy enough. Send blinked at her and after a few long seconds she sent it. Her pulse kicking into high measure.

'There. Get my video ready.’ She giggled hitting send. Impatiently she waited. Tapping her screen for a few minutes, getting up, stretching here and there to try and stay awake. 

After ten minutes or so her phone buzzed causing her to dive for her phone landing on her bed, nibbling her bottom lip she saw it was from Stiles and tilted her head confused. He never called her so she answered worried it was danger of some sort.

When his voice filtered through it was calm and relaxed. “Hey I'm just making sure you're OK. Isaac was kinda a dick today. Sorry I didn't call sooner. I was with my dad and Malia. How are you?”

“I'm alright Stiles. Not to worry.” The two teens continued talking, with Tessa utterly distracted. To the point she'd not noticed her phone buzzing. Another message, the one she'd been waiting for. The supernatural female ended up falling asleep talking to Stiles.

By the time she woke the next morning she rushed through a shower, brushing her teeth, drying her hair enough to put it up in a set of four buns. Making it easier to curl and dry faster, besides it was cute.


End file.
